Everything You Want
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Songfic to Vertical Horizon. Satan will never get it. Everything He wants, is everything he will never accept... and nobody knows why.


AUTHOR NOTE:

This song is more than about a relationship... it's about the ultimate relationship. That of God and Satan. About where he was cast from heaven... but still... God is everything He could want... because God is everything ANYONE could want... yet, he still doesn't get it.

Satan never will get it. And will take the blame for souls and that of the angels that followed him (anger of angels that won't return).

**I connected some verses with the song and wrote some narrative. I don't own the Bible, or Everything You Want.**

But I do hope people realize that it's not about a girl not wanting a boy or whatever... that it's much deeper than that.

Satan doesn't get it. But we can... we can chose to follow Satan or embrace God's love. Satan knows everything God says is right and perfect. He is perfect. But he'll never accept it.

----------------------------------  
ISAIAH 14:12-15  
"HOW YOU ARE FALLEN FROM HEAVEN,  
O DAY STAR, SON OF DAWN!  
HOW YOU ARE CUT DOWN TO THE GROUND,  
YOU WHO LAID THE NATIONS LOW!  
YOU SAID IN YOUR HEART,  
'I WILL ASCEND TO HEAVEN;  
ABOVE THE STARS OF GOD  
I WILL SET MY THRONE ON HIGH;  
I WILL SIT ON THE MOUNT OF ASSEMBLY  
IN THE FAR REACHES OF THE NORTH;  
I WILL ASCEND ABOVE THE HEIGHTS OF THE CLOUDS;  
I WILL MAKE MYSELF LIKE THE MOST HIGH.'  
BUT YOU ARE BROUGHT DOWN TO SHEOL,  
TO THE FAR REACHES OF THE PIT.

_Somewhere there's speaking_  
_It's already coming in_  
_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_  
_You never could get it_  
_Unless you were fed it_  
_Now you're here and you don't know why _

In the morning you hear... all the angels in heaven... all their discussions... meetings that you join.  
It's been so long since you fell...

You own the whole world. Was it worth it?

Cast down, this is your home now. You are here.

Do you even consider how far you have fallen? Do you even wonder if you've made a mistake? You'll never understand it. You may have wisdom, you may think you know God... but you still don't get it.

For without love... you are nothing. Without Him... you are nothing.

There is a simple irony to arrogance. No matter how much you assure yourself, it can never be true. For He is truth... and you've rejected Him.

---------------------------------------

MAT 12:43 "WHEN AN EVIL SPIRIT COMES OUT OF A MAN, IT GOES THROUGH ARID PLACES SEEKING REST AND DOES NOT FIND IT.

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks_  
_Past the places where you used to learn_  
_You howl and listen_  
_Listen and wait for the_  
_Echoes of angels who won't return_

Do they blame you? The scores that followed you? The pain of this present earthly life? But you like pain, don't you? 

Howling. Your territory. It's all yours.

The angels follow you, because they have no other choice.

They can't go back. You've learnt the hard way... about God... about His sacrifice for His people.

Those echoes don't haunt you as much as they should. Blood is on your hands... but it's a pity you enjoy it so much.

-----------------------------------

2 CORINTHIANS 4:4  
IN THEIR CASE THE GOD OF THIS WORLD HAS BLINDED THE MINDS OF THE UNBELIEVERS, TO KEEP THEM FROM SEEING THE LIGHT OF THE GOSPEL OF THE GLORY OF CHRIST, WHO IS THE IMAGE OF GOD.

JAMES 4:7  
SUBMIT YOURSELVES THEREFORE TO GOD. RESIST THE DEVIL, AND HE WILL FLEE FROM YOU.

_You're waiting for someone_  
_To put you together_  
_You're waiting for someone to push you away_  
_There's always another wound to discover_  
_There's always something more you wish he'd say _

You never know what you're lacking. Perhaps it's arrogance. Perhaps you scoff at those that need Him. The everlasting arms. The promises... The salvation.

You think that anyone that doesn't care only about themselves is missing something.

An innate need. A desire.

You can't be whole without Him. He can put you together. But you'll never allow Him.

You like it when Christians reject you. You like it not being so easy all the time, don't you? You never could stand the weak. There are so many weaklings in the world.

If they push you away, you push harder.

You admire us. While looking at the gaping wounds in others. You want the challenge of seeing a strong person fall.

Although you know every word of His, you are still not satisfied. Truth can never satisfy a liar.

-------------------------------

REV 19:19-20 AND I SAW THE BEAST, AND THE KINGS OF THE EARTH, AND THEIR ARMIES, GATHERED TOGETHER TO MAKE WAR AGAINST HIM THAT SAT ON THE HORSE, AND AGAINST HIS ARMY.

AND THE BEAST WAS TAKEN, AND WITH HIM THE FALSE PROPHET THAT WROUGHT MIRACLES BEFORE HIM, WITH WHICH HE DECEIVED THEM THAT HAD RECEIVED THE MARK OF THE BEAST, AND THEM THAT WORSHIPPED HIS IMAGE. THESE BOTH WERE CAST ALIVE INTO A LAKE OF FIRE BURNING WITH BRIMSTONE.

_But you'll just sit tight_  
_And watch it unwind_  
_It's only what you're asking for_  
_And you'll be just fine_  
_With all of your time_  
_It's only what you're waiting for _

Although you know the scripture better than anyone, you should be fearing the future... instead of waiting for it.

We both know you'll lose. Yet you're waiting to watch it happen. Seeing the multitudes at your beckoned call is what you want... and you won't be dissappointed.

You have all the time in the world. To consider your seperation from the light.

If only you didn't like darkness so much.

Your howls fill the darkness. It's void. But comforting. Were you made this way? Or is it hate that made you?

----------------------------------

JOB 1:7   
AND THE LORD SAID UNTO SATAN, WHENCE COMEST THOU? THEN SATAN ANSWERED THE LORD, AND SAID, FROM GOING TO AND FRO IN THE EARTH, AND FROM WALKING UP AND DOWN IN IT.

1 PETER 5:8-9   
YOUR ADVERSARY THE DEVIL PROWLS AROUND LIKE A ROARING LION, SEEKING SOMEONE TO DEVOUR. RESIST HIM, FIRM IN YOUR FAITH, KNOWING THAT THE SAME KINDS OF SUFFERING ARE BEING EXPERIENCED BY YOUR BROTHERHOOD THROUGHOUT THE WORLD.

_Out of the island_  
_Into the highway_  
_Past the places where you might have turned_  
_You never did notice_  
_But you still hide away_  
_The anger of angels who won't return _

You've been everywhere. A hundred times. A billion. You've lost count. The highways. The islands. And back again. Is there any street you've missed?  
And carcass you haven't tortured?

Or your angels, who have nothing else to do but follow in your orders and hate?

You hide from truth. You hide from revealing yourself for now.

You haven't noticed the way that those who share your fate feel. Maybe some of them get it. Get that there is no love for them anymore.

But you never stopped to consider anyone else.

That's what makes you Lucifer. That's what makes you responsible for the state of the world. But you assure everyone that it is their own faults for listening too you.

Perhaps that's why they hate you so much. Their anger will be fulfilled. And you will have no escape.

---------------------------------

_I am everything you want_  
_I am everything you need_  
_I am everything inside of you_  
_That you wish you could be_  
_I say all the right things_  
_At exactly the right time_  
_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why_  
_And I don't know why_

All He gave you was love. All he COULD give you was love... because God is love. 

And even when your cast for an eternity of His wrath... you still will never understand love.

It's the saddest story ever written.

And it makes me thankful that I'm not you. Who could envy a shell of a being?

REVELATION 12:9-10  
AND THE GREAT DRAGON WAS THROWN DOWN, THAT ANCIENT SERPENT, WHO IS CALLED THE DEVIL AND SATAN, THE DECEIVER OF THE WHOLE WORLD—HE WAS THROWN DOWN TO THE EARTH, AND HIS ANGELS WERE THROWN DOWN WITH HIM. AND I HEARD A LOUD VOICE IN HEAVEN, SAYING, "NOW THE SALVATION AND THE POWER AND THE KINGDOM OF OUR GOD AND THE AUTHORITY OF HIS CHRIST HAVE COME, FOR THE ACCUSER OF OUR BROTHERS HAS BEEN THROWN DOWN, WHO ACCUSES THEM DAY AND NIGHT BEFORE OUR GOD.

You may be waiting... but I am too. Until this prophecy is fulfilled.  
He is everything you want. You want to be Him.

He would love you too.

But you're blinded by yourself.

Nobody else could find perfection not enough.   
Who could understand it. Who could know... why...


End file.
